Devas
Devas is a fictional location from both Philippine fantasy television series, Encantadia (2005-2006) and its requel (Re-telling Sequel), Encantadia (2016). It is considered to be the equivalent of 'Heaven' in real life, and was ruled by the Bathalang Emre. After the Bathalang Keros' treachery against Emre, the kingdom of Devas is now being ruled by him, the Bathalang Arde and the Bathalumang Ether. 2005-2006 Background Devas is a place in Encantadia, where Encantados who passed away go to rest. It is considered the heaven of Encantadia, and also the home of the Emre and his brother Arde, the black dragon that guards the Limbo. This is where Encantados go when they pass away. Although, some Encantados can go here temporarily even when they are still alive. One example of this is Lira's mission to meet Mine-a in Devas. Those Encantados cannot remember what they've seen in Devas. Some Encantados from Devas can also come back to Encantadia with permission from Emre like for example when Raquim returned to teach and free Ybrahim in Sapiro and notably, Aquil when he returns to Lireo to aid Danaya and other Sang'gres. When an Encantado dies, butterflies from Devas come to them as a sign that they are taking them to Devas, The spirit of the Encantado then travels though the sky on a flouting rock called Limbo that takes you to Devas. If the Encantado desires to not go to Devas, they must fight and defeat the dragon, Arde, the brother of Bathala, who guards the Limbo. There are other dead Encantados who can go back to Encantadia permanently, gaining a second life in the process, either by granting a wish of the living to Bathala or without Emre's consent, such as Aquil who has granted a second life from Bathala, due to Danaya's wish, after the Encantadian war in order to be with Danaya, and also Lira who came back to Encantadia to aid the Sang'gres and to reunite with Cassandra despite without a consent from Emre (but with the help of Armeo). Known residents in Devas # Emre # Galatea - chief adviser of Emre. # Mine-a # Raquim # King Armeo # Queen Mayne # Lira - she is the only Sang'gre who went to Devas few times. First is to meet Minea to hail her as luntiae/savior. Second is to grant the sleep of mortals from Cassiopea in order to reunite with Anthony eternally. However she returns to Encantadia without Emre's consent, gaining her second life in the process, to aid the Sang'gres and to reunite with Cassandra. Later, she lives in the human world with her daughter. # Kahlil - reunites with Ybrahim and Alena after their deaths # Mira # Aquil - he has granted a second life in order to live with Danaya after the last Encantadian war. # Cassiopea - she returns to Encantadia to fetch the fallen Ybrahim to Devas. # Ybrahim/Ybarro - he reunites with Armeo and Kahlil, then later with Alena. # Alena - she reunites with Ybrahim and Kahlil # Odessa - the only Etherian who is sent to Devas after being slain by Avria. She was defeated again by Alena and presumably sent back to Devas. DevasHall.png 20170730_213306.png IDevas.png|The Devas circle shows what's happening with Lira. Places of Interest *'Silid ni Emre (Emre's chamber)' *'Limbo (Purgatory)' SilidNiEmre2005.jpg|Lira about to enter Emre's chamber before Aure halts her. 20170714_225727.png Limbo2.png Limbo1.png 2016-2017 In the requel there were some changes. Arde is not the guardian in Limbo but the guardian of Balaak, opposite of Devas. Though, when Ether cursed Lira, Cassiopea told her that going to Devas to seek aid is her only way to break the curse. It is described by Wahid as a Palace in the clouds true enough as it is seen on the episode, Balakid. The first seen encantado in Devas was Ades, who was assigned to escort Lira's soul to Devas, she is also the one who tested and gave Lira the blessing from all of her deceased ancestors. Then later, Kahlil and Amihan (after her death and before her reincarnation) Recently it was revealed that Arde and Ether and presumably Keros, the God of Destruction are the current rulers of Devas. Places of interest *'The Gate of Devas -' *'The Purgatory -' *'The Garden of Life -' *'The River of Devas -' the river of Devas flows almost infinitely. It can be seen in the background of every setting inside Devas. ShotsofDevas20161.png|The Garden of Life also like a type of meeting place. ShotsofDevas20162.png|The gate of Devas. imagepurgatory devas.jpg|The purgatory of Devas or more like the meeting area. EntranceToDevas.png|The entrance to Devas at the purgatory. Screenshot_2017-05-20-15-02-29.png|Devas while under Ether and Arde's control. Events ShotsofDevas20165.png|Cassiopea and Imaw travel to Devas. ShotsofDevas20164.png|Ether and Arde take over Devas. Screenshot_2017-05-20-13-31-35.png|Bathalang Emre freeing Devas. Known residents in Devas *Emre (before being expelled by the other Bathalas; currently back after retrieving Devas with the help of Cassiopeia and other Ivtres) *Cassiopea (After she was resurrected and elevated into a Goddess by Emre to become a ruler of Devas with him) *Mine-a (before turning self into a tree which guarded the Kingdom of Lireo.) *Raquim *Ades (before sacrificing self to Ether in ordee for Kahlil, Alira, and Gamil to escape.) *Kahlil *Amihan (until soul was transferred to Ariana and performed a reincarnation, recently back after being turned back into an Ivtre by Emre) *Alira Naswen *Gamil *Vish'ka *Bathalang Arde (before being killed by Emre) *Bathalumang Ether (before Emre turned her into a pashnea) *Bathalang Keros (before being killed by Arde) *Deshna *Muyak *Ariana *Manik *Hitano (from being a Hadezar, Emre presumably accepted him in Devas) Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series